Forum:What is our Purpose?
Let's be real here. This wiki is going through some slow times. Not bad times, seeing as the place is kept nice and orderly by regulars, but certainly slow ones. I think our problem is that we're lacking a purpose. What does Wikigrounds offer that you can't find on Newgrounds itself? User info? You can just browse the user pages. Summaries of videos? They're usually about 4 minutes long, how necessary is a summary. Official Days? This is at least partially rendered obsolete by the official Newgrounds Calender. The way I see it, over the past two and a half years, Newgrounds has steadily become better at cataloging itself. Our best articles are ones that take information from multiple sources and compile them. However, for most topics, there simply aren't that many sources of info. That is not to say that we are obsolete! the History of Newgrounds article is, in my estimation, the best article of its kind about the subject in existence. Our articles on the Fulp bros are worthwhile, articles on historic events such as the Sirtom Incident and Tank Awards are valuable, and I'm also quite fond of our various "List pages." Even our Newgrounds Rumble article contains some valuable history. What do you think? Does Wikigrounds have a place for the Newgrounds community? If so, what is it? Alternatively, what can we become? Thanks for your time. --Salnax 20:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I totally disaggree that the Wiki is going through slow times. You don't count a shop as 'going through slow times' because there are few staff, do you? Quantcast has hidden our stats, but I am confident that our TRAFFIC is still high enough and that is what counts. Only the editing is going through slow times and that is probably caused by: 1. Nobody is pushing it at the moment. Y'all never saw all the pushing I did behind the scenes, sending messages to people and pestering them. We need a new leader or two. 2. We have created all the basics that the wiki needs, so some people probably perceive that the "interesting, creative, exciting" stuff is finished. Perhaps that is true of me to some extent. There are plenty of pages that people will look at- where else has the Crew info all in Pages? Where else can someone go to see info about Newgrounds that is not written by Newgrounds staff etc. and might actually be objective? We are just amateurs, but frankly much of their Wiki is still poorly written and incomplete. I even offered to edit it, but no, they wouldn't listen. Many of our pages have more info and more links than theirs. We don't have to "become" anything else. I have been certain of that ever since you linked me to Quantcast and I discovered that hundreds of people come here already. However, none of that alters the central point that the editing is quiet, as is the club thread. What we need is a COMMUNITY, which we have almost had at least twice already. How do we make people feel that the Wiki is a place where Newgrounders can talk to like-minded people about their interests and express their interest by creative factual Pages? The biggest day in Wikigrounds history was created by Tom Front Paging us- we need to reach out to Newgrounds, with a plan to attract enough people, in circumstances that will hold enough of those people here to really get things rolling. The obvious work that NEEDS to be done is not more Crews and Games that you and I would write, but ART and AUDIO pages that we would never write, not just about submissions, of course, which some say would be pointless anyway, but about the whole subject. I have tried hard to appeal to the Art and Audio community, but to no avail. Thanks for keeping going. :) OK, I'm off to bed now. Icedragon64 00:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC)